falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Tinker Tom
|refid = }} Thomas Weatherby, colloquially known as Tinker Tom (or TT in code),Encrypted message holotape is the quartermaster and primary repairman for the Railroad, operating in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Tinker Tom is the engineer, inventor, weapons expert and the holder of the third-highest position of leadership in the Railroad. As the quartermaster of the organization, he is in charge of maintaining equipment for agents as well as researching new weapons and gadgets for them to use in their operations in the field. Tom joined the Railroad under the leadership of Desdemona in 2279 after an Institute grenade wiped out his family farm.Railroad HQ terminal entries#2279 Given his intellect, he was assigned to the HQ and became an essential member of the team; by 2280, he became absolutely indispensable to the Railroad's operations, despite his growing eccentricity.Railroad HQ terminal entries#2280 As time passed, he developed severe psychological problems, suspected to be caused by the extreme stress he was under, also beginning to develop chem addictions.Tinker Tom: "Everyone's all, "You're been hitting the chems way too hard." But I got my eyes wide open, I see." (TinkerTom.txt) When the DIA facility, named "Switchboard," was discovered in 2281, Tom was reassigned to it. It was there he discovered P.A.M.. During his time there, Tom also restored an Old World cutting edge handgun for use by newly-promoted heavy agent, Tommy Whispers.The Sole Survivor: "What's so special about the gun?" Deacon: " Grab Carrington's prototype. You turn that over to Desdemona and she'll have to let you into our merry band. " (Deacon's dialogue) In 2283, an Institute informant "PATRIOT" began attempting to communicate with the outside world. Tom was assigned the task of decrypting the encoded holotapes that were being sent out with escaped synths. Initially unsuccessful, Tom eventually made a breakthrough in 2284 when the coded message was simply two words, "Mass Fusion." He is brilliant and energetic, but also paranoid and constantly fabricates conspiracy theories about the Institute, its synths and their machinations around the Commonwealth.The Sole Survivor: "Why would the Institute terraform the Commonwealth?" Tinker Tom: "It goes back to the Big War. Who set off the first A-bomb? The Institute did. They started the whole war to kill everyone except their own diabolical scientists. Everything, man. You see humanity didn't kick the bucket like they planned. We're still hanging on. So first step - artificial people come to infiltrate, spy, and salvage the metric tons of gizmos they need. And once they get all the parts they need, whammo! The big atmospheric converter inside Blake Tower starts spewing poison into the stratosphere to kill every last one of us." (TinkerTom.txt) He is also the only known individual in the Commonwealth who can decode a courser chip, a requirement for entering the Institute. His skill with constructing and improving weaponry is also to be noted, as he had worked on what would become the railway rifle,Railroad HQ terminal entries#Field test log a Railroad hunting rifle, among various other weapons Railroad agents utilize. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Molecular Level: Tinker Tom will decipher the courser chip and optionally can help build the platform. * Rockets' Red Glare: Tom will accompany the Sole Survivor and Deacon as they lead an assault on the Cambridge Police Station and later pilot the Vertibird. * The Nuclear Option: Tom will be helping the Railroad in their push into the Institute, working on the teleports. * Weathervane: Tom will give the Sole Survivor one of his MILA atmospheric sensors to be placed at a random location in order to attempt to prove one of his theories. Other interactions By progressing the Jackpot missions, Tinker Tom will begin to sell high-end weapons such as Gauss rifles and unique armored clothing items, and will unlock the ability to add ballistic weave to drastically increasing the armors' defensive stats. Inventory Notes * If deciding to take Tinker Tom's serum, the Sole Survivor's health will significantly drop. If one accepts the shot, Deacon will like it while Piper, MacCready, Cait, Curie and Strong will dislike it. If you refuse the shot, Deacon, MacCready, Strong, Curie and Cait will like it. * He suspects Deacon to be a time traveler as noted in one of his terminal entries. * He strongly believes that aliens exists, according to what Deacon says if he accompanies the Sole Survivor during the alien ship crash and to what Tom himself has it written down on his personal computer in the Railroad headquarters. However, there is no dialogue option or other possibility to tell Tom about the crash or even the encounter with an actual alien, should the player character have been able to track it down afterwards. * Tinker Tom appears to be working on a prototype railway rifle. It explodes while a generic Railroad Agent and Tom are testing it and if looting the weapon, it weighs the same as a normal one. It only does 1 damage and is not upgradeable. * Whenever one finishes one of the Weathervane missions (except the last), he will automatically give a MILA for the next randomized location. When bartering with him, he will have a number of MILAs for sale, but this number does not reflect how many incomplete MILA missions remain. Appearances Tinker Tom appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * Upon completing the first DIA cache mission for P.A.M., Drummer Boy will tell the Sole Survivor to speak to Tinker Tom. Tinker Tom should mention ballistic weave and have some armored under-apparel for sale but doesn't. This bug will prevent one from applying ballistic weave modifications. * If the Weathervane missions aren't complete and the Sole Survivor sides with the Institute during End of the Line, the mission will still be active, but reporting back to Tinker Tom won't allow the player to turn in the mission. Gallery Fo4 Tinker Tom CA.jpg|Concept art FSO UI C ShopIcon Tom.png|Tinker Tom's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO_UITex_YS_C_Bg_HeroShare_gongjiangtangmu.png|Tinker Tom's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online References Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 merchants Category:Fallout 4 Railroad characters de:Tüftel-Tom es:Tom el Chapuzas fr:Tom La Bricole ru:Техник Том uk:Технік Том zh:工匠汤姆